


Psycho

by Playernumber3



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Undercover As Gay, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playernumber3/pseuds/Playernumber3
Summary: Sal fisher is a singer, a main singer in a bar.Larry Johnson is now about to work as the guitarist for a few shows. Maybe help out in here and there.If by helping out you mean doing the gay. Then yes. He helped out, a lot.((sal is basically the singer "grandson". If any of you like him, sal will be the one singing and writing his songs. I have to say that all of the songs belong to him. Though the idea is mine. I dont know much about the singer himself though only interested in his voice and amazing music. No hate!))





	Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Imma make this long if you want to understand more of the story before you read it. -   
> This au is in short just a normal bar.  
> Sal goes by the name sally face. As his artist's name. All of his songs that hes going to "write" in this book. Are sang and made by the singer grandson. I very much advice to go check him and his music out before reading!  
> Every chapter will be talking about one of the songs that sal will preform, i found the songs very much like sals past. Even though i did change the story up kind of a lot. Still a dog, still his mom and his face. Just has a deeper meaning and consequence. Lisa, larrys mother and henry, never meet so larry and sal arent step-brothers. This story is probably long and will have a lot of angst and some but little fluff at the same time. Topics such as self harm, depression and anxiety. As well as drugs and alcoholism will be brought up as well. So if you arent interested in any of those. Please do not proceed to reading.
> 
> Thanks anyway! - enjoy~

Its about 8 pm, already dark outside. Its raining just a bit. The flawless streets are looking as aweful as always. But hey. At least im not the only trash out here.

Hi. Im Larry Johnson. Im a dude fucker and a memer. I know, shocking isnt it?

Ive settled down with a new job after rolling from bar to bar. Most bars got me fired because of the fights everyone picked up with me, childish as it sounds its fun to push them around. My mother is doing good thanks for asking, we meet up here and there whenever shes free. I dont live very far from hers, just a small apartment. Good enough for me and another friend, maybe get a roommate if ill need help with rent. But maybe this new job will do better. The more hours i do the more i get, and its not like i have a lot to do, so im guessing this time it will be better then before, since the payment is up higher.

There's nothing much to tell you about me, you know me already, larry, gay as fuck, and plays the guitar. Nothing special. 

I got off my bike. The only vehicle i own actually. The rain hitting my face just the slightest, in front of me was the bar. It had nice lighting, mostly neon red, it seemed nicely decorated by what i could see. Had a lot of wood, it looked old fashioned but well taken care of. The name of it was "unnatural". Weird name for a pub but it did give out this feeling of being more then just that. It looked home-like. It made me believe that this might be a good thing that had happened to me, as suprising as it sounds. 

I enter the place, it was almost empty, the entrance was at the left side of the room, on the right were a lot of tables randomly placed around the floor, chairs around each one. As they all faced the big enough stage. That was where ill be at huh? On the left was the bar. Stools going all the way down. 

I noticed the bartender, he seemed nice. His glasses suited him. He was dressed well. This _really_ didnt feel like a pub. I walked deeper into the room. Looking around, most of the place was made out of rich wood. 

"hey!" i heard at my side. I turned to the noise, it was the bartender. His curly hair matching his sweet smile, "isnt it larry? Youre coming here for the guitar?" i nod in response "thats me." i put my hand out, he took it and shaked it politely. "the name's todd. Im the bartender but also the 'private helper' of the boss. He told me youll be here soon enough and he wasnt lying" he said in quotes. his smile stayed, man this was nice. "oh yeah? Well being the bartender and the 'helper' might be hard for one man, need any help? I came early either way" todd shrugged me off "no no, its not like i do anything big, just a few job interviews is all. Though you could keep me company for now, this place is a bit lonely after all" i nodded in response and took a seat on one of the stools, closest to todd. 

"so, todd. Anything about you?" i smirked playfully, as he let out a chuckle "a player i see. Well, im gay and taken, if you were interested." he shook his head, laughing a bit "god damnit todd! At least tell me you got someone here for me!" i went on with the joke, smiling. Todd walked over, whispering "actually - theres a whhooole bunch of gays out here. Mostly come here to see sal but thats not a suprise." i tilted my head. 

"sal? Whos that?" todd looked at me like a alien, "you dont know sal? Sally face? Boss didnt tell you?" i turned to him full body, interested why he didnt tell me after all. "no? Not that i know of, who is it then?" todd hummed, leaning over the bar. "hes a singer in here, the most popular one out of the the three who come here daily, hes the one that preforms after your hour, you do you thing, just some music in the background and then he gets his show, at midnight exactly. Everyone comes to see. Hes a very good friend of mine." i suddenly lit up. Sally face huh? 

" is he getting here soon? " todd looked away for a moment, trying to remember  

"uhhh i think so, he told me this morning that he'll be here for longer since his way back home tonight cancelled so he asked me to take him." i got up, noticing that todd was about to go off to the backrooms, mentioning for me to follow, as i did. He brought me to the guitars they had there, i took a few minutes examining, finally finding one good enough, hidden at the back" this one will go" 

Todd nodded as he showed me around, wheres the stage settings, the stairs. All of the equipment and rooms and such. Time went off as we talked for more and more. Soon enough people started walking in. Taking their places, buying alcohol for the next hour or two, now it being 11. I wont brag about my show. Had a few tips. It was just a soft guitar for the background.

Since it was the first day here i decided to not make a full song, so this was good enough for a start. I finished my hour, just casual playing, had some fun in it with a few jokesters from the crowd, it was fun. Unnatural to the normal bar's fun. 

Soon enough, once again. The doors bell chimed in. And in came a beautiful man. He was in a black tank top, ripped red jeans. His hair down, a bit curly since it was noticeable that he had just took a shower. It looked cute and messy. But he had a mask. The most important part of course.

It was a white full face mask with the top right side a little faded purple. It looked fucking sick. He came in with a smile under the mask, it was seen by the joy in his eyes, he waved to todd and they made a few words here and there to each other. The crowd noticed his enter and started cheering a bit. Clapping or making a "woohoo", whistles. Anything you could think of, as the guy had blew a kiss to the crowd in a dramatic manner. Making a few laughs be heard from the people. 

The man was short, and very skinny, a twink. His skin pale and scarred. Seen from his arms, his tank top showing it all up to his shoulders. He didnt take his time as he got to the stage with a microphone he got on the way. At this time i was already seated on one of the stools by the bar, now enjoying the show. 

He spoke up "hi everyone! The names sally face if you havent met me" he made a small wave, making it an akward silence for a few seconds. Just enough to make the crowd feel more comfortable, "so how you doing today fuckers?" he started, his smirk could be heard through his voice, nodding to himself after the sentence, a few boos came from the seats. Meaning the people didnt have a good day so far. As the man hummed "well someone is aggressive you couldve just told me about your feelings right away" he teased, rolling his eyes. A few laughs heard again, i caught myself smiling. 

He finally hummed to himself "im not gonna make this long. I didnt think on making tonight special. Since im going onto writing a new song for you guys. So be ready for tomorrow. But for tonight, lets have good one shall we? You all know it. This song is called- bury me face down." he said, as the song started. A steady beat. It was nice. The singer. Of which i now knew as sally face. Sat down at the chair on the stage, about to sing. As the beat continued. The crowd picked up, and started clapping and stomping to the beat. A stomp. A clap. Stomp, clap. 

"When I go into the ground   
I won't go quietly, I'm bringin' my crown" he startes off, his voice was honestly not bad, not bad at all, it had a lot of volume. It was steady. 

  
"When I go into the ground   
Oh, they gotta bury me, bury me face down" at this point i could see that this song isnt very poetic or meaningful. People enjoyed it for its sound and i could understand that, i was moving to the beat as well. 

 

"From the rubble, what do I see?   
There's a whole damn army thinkin' that they're gonna harm me   
Say goodnight, I'll never get free" 

This got me thinking, the mask is there for a reason, he wouldnt just wear it, as a singer. He might have be fake, he might not be even singing. Maybe under that mask is just auto tune. I got curious.

  
"Oh, I got troubles that won't let me be   
But I won't get tired, set the town on fire   
'Till my troubles got trouble with me" i noticed that the song was very beautiful. Not in its words only but the music itself. Every second was a different sound, back in the very quiet, subtle sounds; were small noises. Making the song from its core. From a squeak of a old door to a coin falling to the ground. It was very very well thought out. 

 

"Thinkin' that they've won   
It's only just begun" the song was getting more and more intense, soon sally face got up from his chair that he had been sitting and started moving to the beat, not dancing but just making cool and swift moves to add to his own enjoyment. As well as the pleased eyes of the audience. 

 

"I've been on the run

Since I was a boy   
But now I'm done runnin', got another thing comin'   
Watch my enemies get destroyed" sal put up his finger at the last sentence, as if a warning. He was a good actor without the mask. He made his physical appearance very adding to the music. 

  
"Oh, I've got troubles of more than one kind   
But I never sleep, gotta bury me six feet deep   
Where the sun don't shine" the song repeated at the chorus. It was nice. I started remembering the beat and humming to it. Nodding my head to it. It was fucking cool. 

 

He started with another tone. As the song got quieter and serious. Sally face started giving a cold stare to everyone. It was scary but fitted the lyrics. "I've been counted out, left for dead   
Wanted with a bounty on my head   
But somehow, someway, I'm-a keep movin' along, movin' along" 

  
He crouched down to the person in the crowd, closest to him who wanted a high five. But instead of a high five he took the persons wrist, using the fan's hand to pull his mask up to show his mouth, standing at his nose. He smiled at the wide eyes in shock and happiness of the fan and gave him that one high five he wanted so bad. 

" _Been counted out, left for dead!_   
_ Wanted with a bounty on my head!  _   
_But somehow, someway, I'ma keep movin' along, along"_ he was now almost screaming, it wasnt loud, it was good and fitting. But now i could see that it was him who sang. It was hard to see from afar but his entire mouth was scarred. His chin. His lips. His lower cheeks, his neck. All of it.

 

" _Thinkin' that they've won_   
_It's only just begun_ " the crowd was literally in love with the song, throwing their hands up to the bang of the drums. It was so mesmerising that i did it as well. Todd smiling at me. 

 

" _When I go_   
_ Into that ground  _   
_ I won't go quietly  _   
_ I'm bringin' my crown  _   
_ And when I go into the ground _   
_ Oh, they gotta bury me _   
_ Bury me face down  _

_ Oh, they gotta bury me _   
_Bury me face down_ "

 

That was one hell of a fucking ride. Everyone screamed and cheered once the song was done. I whistled. I didnt know what was amazing at it, but all of it together. The music, the lyrics, the voices, the appearance. It all made such a great match all together. I was hyped for the next show already. Sal put down his mask, hiding the smile he had just had on his face. His left cheek torn apart almost fully. Showing the side of his gums. It made me be curious on different levels. I had to meet this guy. Sally bowed and thanked everyone. Sending them a goodnight and leaving the stage. Getting over to the bar, to todd and me close by. 

 

Todd chuckled at sal "you did it once again man." sal giggled, _which was fucking adorable btw-_

"thanks todd, you still down to take me home? I can still just walk there, it'll only take about half an hour" as todd sighed at the smaller "yeah yeah bullshit it'll take you about an hour, and with that creep travis being after you i dont want you to move a single inch out there alone." todd said with a mother like voice. Which made sal nod, "thanks... Youre the best" he smiled once again under the mask, his eyes showing it all. Todd soon coughed a little, pointing over to me, "soooooo, sal, this is larry. Larry, this is-" todd was caught off by the boy who was now looking up at me, the same man who had just been a god on a stage, was now looking up at me with wondering and innocent eyes. _Damn_. 

 

"hi! I heard you playing a little before i came in, it was nice to hear someone finally play a guitar normally around here!" he held his hand out. I took it with a smile and a slight blush. "t-thanks. I have to say i loved that preformance a lot! Did you write that song?" sal nodded as a response. "yup yup! All of the songs i sing are my own, only if i say that its a cover then no of course" he rolled his eyes a bit. I nodd "it was very interesting.. Can i ask you whats up with all of the lyrics? Is it just a idea? A different artist?" sal quickly shook his head, putting his hands up "oh no no, all of my songs are based off my past. I leave it there for people to try and understand. _No one got it yet~_ " he giggled, creepy.

 

I look over at todd who smiled "you see sal is kind of a sociopath." sal quickly whined "noooo! You just dont get the fun in playing around" he glared at todd, who quickly rolled his eyes at the younger "oh yeah sure. Like the last time i saw you drawing a picture of demons and ghosts saying that they were talking to you" todd said, pretty calm about the situation. As sally hummed in response. Mumbling a soft "but they really did..." it almost made me awe at the adorableness.

 

Sal soon jumped back into the conversation "its just because i think too much! 

Larry dont listen to todd im not weird just traumatic" he giggled as i smiled "dont worry i dont mind either of those." as we shared a moment of smiling to each other. Something about him made me feel oddly connected. _But i still kept my watch_. 

 

I got up, as i quickly gasped "oh! Im leaving now so if you dont wanna stay longer, and if youre done already i can drive you home" sal and todd both look at me "you sure?" they ask at the same time. As i give a empty chuckle and nod "yeah sure why not?"

 

Sal agreed and todd still warned us to be careful. With his worrying mother eyes. We left. Now outside. "so, you have a motorcycle?" i nodded, getting on it "hop in and hold tight cuz i like to go fast" he shuffled over to me and got on the back. I handed him a helmet and looked back at him, he seemed calm. _Its probably not his first time on a bike._

 

Today was good. Very good. 

Now just get sal home safetly and go to sleep. And hope for the day to go by faster. Straight to sals show. 

 


End file.
